Our happy ending
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The last enstalment of the Raven/Randy saga, filled with all those things we love, Ravens finally out of her house, will it proove to be better or worse and can they overcome the obsticles thrown at them?
1. That crazy idea

**A/N **And here is the last installment of the Raven/Randy saga. Filled to the brim with all your fav things like drama and one liners and Randy naked! Anyways enjoy! The first five reviews gets 200 points lol

**Randy's POV**

"Best idea ever" Raven said happily kissing me deeply. Gently I pulled her so she was straddling me, her hands running up and down my arms. "I give this one to you sir. Very good idea" Raven kissed me again.

"I don't know, remember the time we wound up in the Vegas cells due to your idea? That was pretty cool" I lay back on the white sheets of this really soft yet foreign bed.

Raven giggled moving her hips a little "Nah this is way better although we should totally do that again" It was only the blanket and her black shirt that seperated us, obviously she had been up attending to her leg. I however was still naked and currently working myself up to the state I had acquired lately, hard and wanting sex.

"Hell yeah" I laughed pulling her lips to mine. We made out for a few moments until we needed air. Those beautiful eyes sinking into mine. "We should do this more often"

"No wonder our parents wanted us apart, we're a bad influence on each other" Raven giggled gently shifting her leg a little. It was true, back in the day my father and her father truely believed that we weren't good for each other because it seemed whenever we were together we would wind up in trouble. Even then I knew I wasn't the same without her, I was somehow better with her than I was without her.

"Speaking of parents who do you think will throw the biggest fit?"

"Its a three-way tie between your father, my father and Vince"

"Why Vince?"

"Uh hello, cash cow"

"Hey, I am not a cash cow" I pouted playfully "A bull maybe but not a cow"

"Aww sweetie I was meaning me"

"Sure you were" I kissed her again before pulling away "I suppose we have some stuff to sort out"

She ran her hands down my arms until our hands were entwined "Talk later, right now shut up you fool and kiss me"

Heeding her request I pulled her lips down to mine in a forceful yet passionate kiss. I put everything I had into that kiss, I always did. It wasn't long before her hands slid out from mine and travelled over my torso and down between the blankets. Our kiss became more desperate as we fought for supremacy, her hand stroking me in a way I never thought possible, her hand milking out the pre-cum. Painfully I pushed her hand away, "I don't want to cum yet"

Flustered slightly by the heat she peeled off her shirt and the blankets, now it was naked flesh touching naked flesh. Missing her contact, I pulled her back to me, her hips grinding against me. She slid hips down a little, her hot wet flesh sinking down on me.

"Randy" She moaned against my lips as we began to move together, harder and faster. I gripped her flesh so tight I left light bruises. Feeling her slide over me bought me to the edge, her lips nipping my neck lovingly as she moved her body. I couldn't hold out much longer nor did I want too. She tightened around me as I jerked my hips uncontrollably. We kept our eyes locked as we came together, a new experience for both of us. Tiredly I flopped back down on the bed taking Raven with me. We just lay their trying to breathe right, finally she looked up at me.

"Do we have too go home today?"

"Yes"

She sighed resting her head back on my chest "Just one more night Randy, please?"

"Alright babe. One more night"

**Raven's POV**

As promised he gave me one more night of freedom. We decided to do dinner and dancing, since my injury I had missed the latter alot. It was a really fun night to get dressed up again and just spend the night in his arms. Now we were on our way home, Randy took first shift of driving. For some reason I don't think he trusted my driving especially in his new truck, guess that was fair. I don't know about Randy but I was nervous about going home, alot of people were going to be very unhappy. After we left Jamie's wedding, Randy and me grabbed a bag each, jumped in his truck and just drove. We didn't care where we going we just needed to get away from it all. Now a month later we were going home with big news for everybody.

"You alright?"

"Yeah" I sighed a little shifting in the seat "I wish we could just run away forever"

Randy laughed "Sadly we can't"

"It was a good trip though" I settled back against the seat, I have to say the first night was the best. We randomly parked and slept under the stars, there was no one else in the world just me and Randy. It was silent for a moment as we kept going towards home, my thoughts on that night under the stars.

"Thinking about the stars?"

"Yeah." I answered smiling dreamily.

"You know what we should do next time we have a spare weekend or day or whatever"

"What?"

"Go to the airport get and get a flight to the next available place, do all the touristy things and crap like that"

"Why Mr Orton you are out-doing yourself on the ideas front"

"You have to stop calling me Mr Orton, its creepy. How would you like it if I kept calling you Ms Michales?"

"That would be a turn-on actual"

Randy laughed "Damn Czechs and their weird antics"

"I don't hear you complainin"

"I would never complain as long as your naked"

"But back to your idea, sounds good. We'll start that as soon as Vince takes his eyes off you"

Randy raised his eyebrow slightly guiltly "I was hoping you could pull some of your psycho magic so I got away scott free"

I laughed "Sure but you have to give me a back rub tonight without it turning into sex"

"Yeah we all know thats not gonna happen" Randy glanced at me "You really think there gonna be pissed?"

"Oh yeah. We just took off and the only person that knows is a seven year old girl. They are gonna be marjoly pissed"

"Do they realise that we're not children?"

"Rand let me tell you somethin about parents, in their eyes your always going to be a child and it doesn't help if we act that way"

"So your going to keep doing it aren't you?"

"A little" I giggled closing my eyes "Do you mind if I sleep?"

"Nah go for it, if you wake up to me molesting you its just a dream"

"I'll keep that in mind"

**Randy's POV**

I woke her up a few hours later, we were finally home.

"Can we stop in at Dads? I'm hoping we can explain" Raven asked groggily sitting up. Even half asleep she was beautiful.

"Sure. Who do you think he will kick first?"

"Possibly me, he will think it was all my idea"

"Well like a gentleman I'll take the hit"

"Thanks man" Raven grinned as I pulled up in the drive-way. "This is gonna be fun" She said darkly noting the other car in the drive-way. My father of all people was here as well. I got out and helped her out of the truck.

"We'll be fine Raven. We've done this before we can do it again"

She took a deep breath then started to walk with me up to the ranch slider. Without bothering to knock she opened it up. Both our Dads were sitting at the kitchen table, at the sight of us they both stood up angrily.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!"


	2. You did what?

**Chapter 2 You did what!**

**Raven's POV**

"Hello to you too" I said laughing, I couldn't help it. I was happy. Randy took a seat on a kitchen chair pulling me into his lap.

"Randall Keith Orton give me one good reason why I shouldn't wring your neck boy" Bob growled banging his fist on the table.

"Haha you got just got full named"

"Raven Venom"

"Oh crap!" I rolled my eyes making Randy laugh. It was like we were young kids again and we just got snapped doing something we shouldn't, it didn't matter to them that we were adults.

"Why is it that when you two apart your fine but when your together you act like children?" My father looked at us seriously expecting an answer.

"We do not act like children"

"And besides she started it" Randy added in nudging my ribs. "Reminds me we still have stuff to sort out"

"Like?"

"My house or yours?"

"You choose"

"Yours"

"And we have to go to the jewllery place"

"I still wanna know where the hell you two have been?" Bob cut in, angry that we had just gone off on our random conversation.

"Around" Randy shrugged

"That isn't an answer boy"

"Well first we stopped at this random place and slept under the stars, then we kept going until we hit some small town and from there we just kept going"

"And while you two were doing this did you stop and think of what _we _were going through? You didn't tell anybody where you were going"

"Hey! We told Alana"

"A seven year old girl" My father rolled his eyes "Raven thats like telling Jamie you were going"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah Shawn whats that supposed to mean" Randy cut in, his eyes narrowing at the sound of his daughters name.

"It means they both have the brain of a seven year old"

"Thats so nice Dad" I rolled my eyes again "Anyways we have to go because we have a lot to do"

"I still want to know what the hell you two were thinking"

"Trust me Dad you don't want to know what the hell I was thinking for ninety percent of this trip" Randy laughed standing up and handing me my crutches. "Cause that would give you images of Raven naked and no one should have those but me"

"Cause that won't get people thinking"

They just looked at us as again we went to our own conversation. "There is one more thing we should tell you though"

"Oh God I can just feel the heart attack" My father sat down clutching his heart over-dramitcally.

"Its not that bad Shawn"

"Me and Randy got married!" I announced happily. "We're now husband and wife"

They both went bug-eyed as the news sunk in, I guess it was a big shock. "You did what?"

"We got married" Randy shrugged "We both knew it was going to end that way eventually so we stopped and got married"

"You got married?" They asked again still in shock. "Married? To each other?"

"Well you let that sink in, meanwhile we have some stuff to do, laters guys" Randy led me back out to the truck. "Well that went well don't you think?"

"I was really expecting a super-kick in the face"

"Me too" Randy looked at me as he began driving towards my house. "So any regrets?"

"Yeah. I regret that we didn't do this sooner"

"Me too"


	3. BBQ

**A/N **Took me a while I know but I'm getting there and 200 points officially go to Shandell, Animal-viper-cena-fan, Angnesita1385 and nooneyouknow.

**Chapter 3 BBQ**

**Ravens POV**

"Randy!" I called out from the garage again. We had done so much since we got in that I could hardly believe that I was still standing up right. Since annoucing our marriage my phone had been bombarded with texts from Dad and Trish, I ignored them. Not because I wasn't speaking to them but because I would be back at their house in about an hour, I could answer their questions then. After everything had been taken care of (as Randy put it) I was now trying to figure out what to wear, every year around this time, just before Wrestlemania my father held a barbecue. Me and Randy had been going since we met and I wasn't about to miss this one. I hadn't missed one since getting out of the nut house and the SAS I wasn't about to start now.

"Randy!" I yelled again looking at my favourite pair of jeans, it was like the eternal struggle to get them on.

"Do you have to shout?" Randy asked feigning irritation.

"Yes" I pulled out the jeans "Can you help me?"

"You know you can't wear those Raven" Randy put the jeans back and pulled out some short shorts instead. "How about these?"

"No way too short" I was being picky and he knew it.

"Raven you and I both know that it won't matter what you wear because as soon as I get you alone I'm just gonna rip it off you" Randy kissed my cheek. That same ache started in my lower belly, he was so addictive that everytime he went near me I craved him.

"Your right, can you do me a favour? Can you go and ring Dad and tell him to stop texting me. I'll get dressed then we can go"

"Sure"

**Randy's POV**

It took her a while but soon enough she hobbled out to the front to meet me. I swear my jaw hit the floor when I laid my eyes on my wife. Hugged to her curvy frame was a fifties styled dress, black of course with white polka dots. Raven only owned dresses from the fifties which was weird but this dress, well lets just say I hope she hates it because I planned on _tearing_ it off asap.

"You like?" Raven smiled as I closed my mouth. After all this time she was still driving me insane, no offense to Sam but she stopped having that effect on me a very long time ago.

"I hope you hate that dress" I kissed her neck, luckily we weren't on a schedule.

"I have another just like it so you can rip all you want" Raven laughed pushing me away "Lets get this over with Randy"

_At the BBQ..._

**Raven's POV**

Walking through that gate bought back all the de-je-vu, it always would. Dad and other various family were all around the backyard talking and celebrating the up-coming event. I was more happy that Randy had let me drive, I could still do that I just had to be careful and pay very close attention, well not really but Randy made me.

"Hey guys" I called out going inside to grab a cold drink while Randy went to talk to John. It was just Trish and Steph in the kitchen, two former womens champions with bulging bellies, it was just plain weird to me.

"Raven!" Trish could barely get her arms around me, both of them glad to see me. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You and Randy got married" Trish asked wide-eyed, it was like we were all teens back at school and I told them about a secret crush.

"Who told you that lie?" I asked grabbing a coke.

"Thats so nice Raven" Randy shot me a look coming inside

"Rand I already told you I only married you because I was bored"

"Ah I thought it was to get my money?"

"Nah I've got enough of that although I guess more wouldn't hurt"

Randy laughed taking my coke off me "And now you can't have this."

"Enough you two!" Steph shook her head laughing at our childish behaviour. Neither Randy or me cared that we were acting like children because almost everything in our lives has been so serious and morbid, why couldn't we have some fun.

"Yes we got married, are there any more stupid questions?"

"Ooh I have one" Randy laughed following me outside.

"Don't start Orton and give me back my coke"

For a while we just mixed and mingled talking to people and being asked the same stupid question, for the last time yes me and Randy are married. What did I have to do to get that message across, paint it on a giant fucking billboard?

Thirty minutes later Randy came and found me, I was talking to my grandmother Robin who ironically only spoke Czech, luckily her husband spoke both Czech and English. I excused myself and wondered to the back porch with my husband, I was so happy I could say that and be correct.

"You know Vince is here right?" Randy started

"I know something worse"

"What?"

"Iziah is here too"

"Your right that is bad" Randy laughed as I laid my head against his shoulders. "Still I guess it could be worse and when I think of something worse than your sister I'll let you know"

"There you are!" Jamie squealed, I guess she didn't want me outta her sight from now on "I am so happy that you and Randy are married! Yay shiny brother in law"

"Thanks Jamie, that means so much coming from you" Randy laughed.

"Hey! I just heard the news" Iziah growled pushing in front of Jamie and standing over me threatenly "How could you Raven?"

"What?"

"We already have one douche in the family and now you add another one, seriously isn't one douche enough?"

"Ignore her"

"I always do" Randy kissed the top of my head as Iziah rolled her eyes. "And how are you Iziah?"

"I was great until I found out that we have another knob-head in the family"

"Tell you what, stop calling my husband a knob-head and pretend to be happy and I won't ram this crutch down your throat"

Iziah pretended to think about it seriously "Yay! your married to Randy!"

"Good girl"

"Hey Raven" Storm cut in quietly, seriously they were all crowding around me like I was a new foreign exchange student.

I didn't say anything as I stood up slightly shaky. I slapped her right across the face, "Thats for lying to me." I slapped her again "Thats for not listening and going against my wishes" Suddenly I pulled her into the most greatful hug I had ever given anybody. "And thats for bringing Randy back to me."

Storm took it and hugged me back, I guess that holiday did more wonder than anyone realised. "Your welcome you stubborn bitch"

"Speaking of stubborn, I have to talk to Vince" I kissed Randy on the cheek, "I'll be back soon hopefully"

"Have fun babe"

"I'm sure I will"

**Randy's POV**

While she was gone I had to endure the third degree from Iziah about hurting her sister and what not. I had known Iziah as long as I had known Raven and she really thought I was going to be a bad guy? I guess to Iziah unless your Rey you were always going to be the bad guy. At long last Raven was back, I couldn't decipher the look on her face but I took it as bad news.

"Ooh is he dying? Tell me he's dying" Iziah asked joyfully. Instantly she shut up when Raven shot her a look. Oh that was bad.

"Lets go home, we need to talk"


	4. One happy Viper

**Chapter 4 Happy**

**Randys POV**

The drive home was silent, she just kept that poker face on until we got up the hill. Shrugging off my jacket I flopped down on the black fluffy couch. Raven didn't say anything as she pottered around the kitchen.

"You wanna tell me what Vince said that pissed you off so much"

Raven sighed but didn't say anything, she simply hobbled over to me and sat beside me. Finally she said something "He said alot of things"

"You wanna start at the beginning" I really didn't like the way she was avoiding the subject, something that was very unlike her.

Another sigh "Alright your off the hook for running away with me and not informing him about it"

"Why do I get the feeling that he said more than that?"

"He said he would forget and take no other action on two conditions, one was I come back as a medic. I said yes"

"And the other?"

"He said that we have to keep quiet about our marriage"

"What!"

"Randy its for your career"

"Please tell me you didn't agree to that" I breathed heavily. I would of been really pissed if she had.

"Of course I didn't, I said I would talk it over with you first"

"No. For ten years I had to pretend that I wasn't in love with you, I'm not gonna pretend that our marriage doesn't exsist"

Raven sighed laying her hand on my thigh "Randy please, for me. Its not like we can't still sleep together and be a couple we just can't let on that we're married"

"No, I am not going to do it" I snapped at her, instead of arguing she just got up and grabbed her crutches.

"Alright, you stay there and be angry at a problem that is easy to solve as your wife grows more and more frigid" Raven hobbled out to our room leaving me on the couch.

I just sighed, we all knew I was going to go out there after her. "Go weak boy" I taunted myself, "Go and make it up to her" I got off the couch and followed her out, I even did a little gay skip to proove how weak she got me.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed attending to her leg when I came in, her shoes already off and her long hair undone. After she was done I just stood in front of her, arms folded over my chest.

"Alright" I said defeated, I hated fighting with her. Too much wasted time. "But I don't like it"

Raven looked up at me and smiled greatfully "Thank you" She ran her hands up my thighs, "If your unhappy then maybe there is something I could do to make you happy"

I let out a soft moan as she ran a hand over the growing bulge, "Thats not fair. You know how I like that"

"I know what else you like" Raven said seductively unzipping my jeans and pushing them down, kicking them off I peeled off my shirt. "No underwear I see"

"Thought I would save some time"

"I like the way you think" Raven took me in her hand stroking me up and down, pre-cum beginning to form. Raven grinned as her thumb touched the underside of my dick making me moan. My knees were shaking as Raven worked a very slow handjob, little beads of sweat appearing on my forehead. Her hand so soft that it just glided across my shaft, so smooth and silky it made a groan of sexual frustration explode out of me. Raven loved teasing me with handjobs, she knew every pleasure point that I usually wound up turning into putty. My cock twitched after every pump and when I looked at her jerking me off it made the groans louder. She increased the pace of her hand, my knees almost buckling from underneath me. Quickly I lay down on the bed Raven right beside me, I would need something soft underneath me if she was going to do that. Raven lent down and rubbed the tip all over her lips, seeing that just got me more excited and a bit of pre-cum shot out landing onher cheek. Raven just giggled leaving it where it was. Licking those lusious lips she aimed the excited tip towards her mouth. Ficking her tongue out made my hands wring the bedsheets needing more.

Inch after inch Raven, (like some bizarre sword eater) took in my cock slowly, she knew that would torture me even more. She had me in almost entirely that she couldn't close her mouth properly, the head rubbing against her throat. Using her long pink studded tongue she carefully licked the side of my shaft, those gasps just kept coming. My entire dick flinched from her sensitive touch. Breathing though her nose Raven now bobbed her head backwards slightly covering my cock with saliva. I tried to hold back from thrusting inside her so as not to hurt her but more because she was giving a great blowjob, I wanted nothing more than to cum down his my new wife's throat. Leaning over slightly so I could stroke her hair making her moan as my fingers entwined in her long silver curls. Raven started to turn up the pace of her bobbing, her lips smacking against my cock with a soft noise that turned me on even more. "Mmmmmm god Raven that feels so good, keep going babe," My voice raspy as I try to stop myself from crying out.  
Raven's hand reached up and cupped my balls giving them a gentle massage in her soft palm. I looked down at Raven bobbing on my cock, moving my hand from her hair I slid them down her top. Raven groaned around me as my fingers hit the hard little nubs. Sensing how close I was she stopped bobbing and took me right down her gullet, deep throating me to her hearts content. Feeling my dick that far down her throat took me to the edge. Louder and harder moans vibrated around our bedroom, my fingers pinching her nipples harder. Loud moans escaped me as she used every trick she new to get what she wanted. Sweat ran down my forehead and chest as I tried to stop the sensations but as always Raven's mouth won. "Oh fuck! Raven I'm cuming!" The control had finally been lost as hot cum shot into her mouth. She made sure she got all of it, she always did before taking me out of her mouth. Raven looked up at me with that same glint in her eyes, "There. Does my Viper feel better?"

"Oh yeah." I grabbed her and pinned her down, like I said I ripped that dress off her. Raven giggled running her hands up and down my tattoed arms, everytime I was with her it felt like the first time. Thats a good thing right?


	5. Storms never last

**Chapter 5 Storms never last**

**Raven's POV**

After our latest sex session I fell asleep, I barely had enough energy as it was and something like that just made me a zombie, only without the brain fetesh. When I woke up, it was dark and I was in bed properly and in a bra and boxers. I smiled to myself as I slid out of bed to find my husband. Yes I had known him a _long_ time but he was still showing me sides of him I never knew exsisted. The sound of running water sprayed at me, when I hobbled into my bathroom I expected to see his naked form in the shower, those delicious abs glistening as soap slid down his muscled torso. Instead I got something a little better. Randy was in the bathtub, bubbles all around him and alot of romantic candles provided the light.

"Interesting" I said smirking him a little. I didn't believe for a second that he did this for _his_ benifit, he had done it for me. Randy stood up, bubbles dripping down his frame, it made me giggle.

"You are wearing _way_ too much clothing" Randy said taking my bra off with one hand, his other pulling my boxers down. When I was naked he picked me up and carefully sat me in the tub with him. He lent against the end, my back against his chest.

"This is beautiful" I sighed at him closing my eyes. I was just lucky that I had a very tight covering over Charlie or else I would be in alot of pain. "I didn't know you had a romantic side Randy"

"I thought I would try something new" Randy kissed my neck softly "After all tomorrow we have to pretend our marriage doesn't exsist"

"You still sound bitter about that"

"A little"

"I hate it too but you've given me so much let me do this for you"

"Why do you always put others first?" Randy looked down at me. Yes I was a cold hearted psycho at the best of times but I always tried to do the right thing, I always tried to put others first ahead of myself. I didn't get it either. We just lay there together, happy in the silence, every now and then his giant hands would squeeze my giant breasts, guess that was a way to know he was still awake. Trailing my hands up and down his tattooed arms I actually began to sing gently in Czech.

"What are you singing?" Randy asked softly finally stopping his squeezing, his lips right in my ear.

"I can't tell you, its cheesy and you'll laugh"

"Probably but tell me anyway"

I chuckled slightly "Fine" Forcing my tongue back to english I sang the song again "_Storms never last, do they baby? Bad times are passed with the wind. Your hand in mine steals the thunder and you make the sun wanna shine"_

Cheesy as hell? Yes. But I guess in a way the song had a point because even through the thickest storm if I had Randy it didn't last very long. He made the bad shit go away.

"That is so sweet"

I'm sure he was mocking me. "You can mock me all you want but you know it's true"

Randy tilted my head so it was facing him "Yes it is true" Softly he kissed me, his lips nothing but pure heaven against my own. Tomorrow I had to pretend that I wasn't married to the greatest man alive, oh I hoped this storm didn't last long.


	6. Back to work

**Chapter 6 Back to work**

**Randy's POV**

I was dreading this day like no other. I had been up and packed for ages now. I guess I was anticipating the long trip ahead, at least Raven would be with me again. The problem? She wouldn't get outta bed. She was back in one of those moods again where bed was the only place she wanted to be. "Raven get your ass up, we gotta go"

"No" She pouted like a child. "I don't wanna"

"Raven please get outta bed so we can go"

"No" She poked her head out from the covers for a moment "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanna help"

"Well don't" She said again like a child. Sighing I weighed up my options on how to get my wife outta bed, seeing the only option I had I pulled the blankets away. She screamed like I had just popped out of her chest. Before she could make a grab for them I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. "Randy!" She screeched like a banshee. "Put me down you bastard!"

I learnt very quickly that every hurtful word and mean insult that came from her mouth during this time she didn't mean, so I let it go. I guess I was being very bastard like. I dumped her in the shower and just proceeded to wash her and dress her, all the while she complained and called me every insult under the sun, apparently I was a slut. I don't see how that worked but whatever. At long last we were on our way to the airport, after a while she had just stopped speaking to me.

**Raven's POV**

What part of "leave me alone, I wanna go to bed" don't people understand? All I wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep. Apparently my loving husband had different ideas. I had decided to just not speak to him, if he wasn't going to listen then I wasn't going to talk to him. Sighing I lent back in my seat pretending to be asleep, hopefully he would leave me alone for the rest of the day. I was so angry at him that I had no idea if I could forgive him. I knew why I was angry, I had to pretend that I wasn't the luckiest woman in the world, no I had to go back to being his friend. Yes I would do this for him but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Hey Raven!" Melina cheered suddenly, we were now free to walk around and whatever.

"Hey Mel" I said as nicely as I could master. "How you be?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Well I would be alot better if certain people left me alone to sleep" I said shooting an evil look at Randy. He just gave me that sexy grin before going back to his book.

Melina laughed "Well if it helps at all Raven, you can sleep tonight"

"Yeah and so we're clear, sleep is the only thing I will be doing" I shot him another look while Melina giggled.

"Well you have fun with that Raven, I just wanted to say hi"

"Can you tell the Divas that I'm not diseased, they can appraoch me"

"Will do" Mel said before leaving me alone with Randy.

"How long are you gonna be mad?" Randy asked as soon as she was out of ear shot. I loved Mel but she had a big mouth just like Cena and Izzy. You couldn't have secrets with them around.

"As soon as you stop being a knob-head" I spat at him.

Randy just laughed, "So a while then"

I couldn't help but laugh "Alright I probably won't be mad that long. Tell you what grab me a coke and we'll call it even"

Randy laughed getting up "Deal"

**Randy's POV**

When we got to the arena I dreaded seeing Vince and the other guys. Taking off for a month or so would of left others to do my work, not that Miz or Punk would of minded being in the spot light. Raven hobbled beside me muttering in Czech, I could pick up certain words like stupid building, and stupid people. I guess this was a big step for her and as promised I was going to stick by her.

"Well look who's back" John teased his cenation shirt seemed brighter than usual. "Man it will be good to have you two back"

"Hey John, finally someone that isn't a knob-head"

I rolled my eyes at her "Stop calling me that"

"Not until I get my coke"

John laughed "I take it you didn't want to get out of bed today Raven"

"Yeah and this idiot makes me" Raven shot me a look before laughing "I'm sorry Randy, this is just really gonna suck"

"And you know whos fault that is right?" I didn't mean it to sound mean but technically she did ask me to agree to this.

"CM Punk" Raven said darkly making John laugh

"When in doubt, blame the Nexus"

"Oh goody, more of them" Raven rolled her eyes as Wade and Heath Slater came towards us.

"Good to see you back Orton" Wade said tightly not looking at Raven, he was avoiding her at all costs. I could just see him putting his hand on the side of his face to hide Raven from his view. Call it a grudge but I was still pretty sore about that whole trying to rape my best friend in the middle of the night. Raven grabbed my hand "Don't do it" She looked up at Wade "Keep moving Barrett"

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed Slater and pulled him past us. Heath looking very confused as to why Wade didn't say anything to her. I knew why he didn't and frankly Raven forgiving that prick made me wonder if she really was insane.

"Faster" Raven called out to him. To my shock Wade actualy began to walk faster away from us.

"Now that is cool" John laughed as we made our way to the locker room.

"Yes Carlito" I mocked him "Seriously all the good words are being taken"

"Like?" Raven asked as I opened the door for her.

"Cool, awesome, and I quote"

"They were never good Randy, only losers say those things" Raven flopped down in a chair. "I never want to move ever"

"Sadly you have too" Dean Malenko cut in, he was her new boss but knowing Raven the way I did she wouldn't listen to him anyway. I think Dean knew that as well.

"Not for another five minutes Dean"

He just shrugged handing her a list of people "Well when your finished resting my girl, you can fix up these people"

"Do I get a coke?" Raven asked looking at the list "Why in the blue hell is Miz on this list"

"Because I don't like him, he's difficult. I know however you won't tolerate his idiot-ness"

"Pretty sure thats not even a word" I cut in

"And yet I still agree with him" Raven answered "And where are we on the coke?"

"You can have one later"

"Figures" She rolled those beautiful eyes before picking herself up. She lent down and whispered something in my ear "Get me coke and you will most defenately be having sex tonight"

"Deal" I laughed getting up with her. "I will hold you to that"

"I was counting on it" Raven laughed leaving John and Dean to look at us oddly. I didn't think being back at work would be this easy.


	7. Medical advice from a cripple

**Chapter 7 Medical advice from a cripple**

**Raven's POV**

As he promised Randy grabbed me a bottle of coke, before he handed it to me that smirk came out. "Now remember you promised me sex"

"Alright but it has to be boring marital sex"

"And what exactly is boring marital sex?" He raised an eyebrow as we kept walking. That bottle of coke sticking out of my pocket.

"You know one position, no fore-play and faked orgasms"

"From you or me?"

"We'll see how I feel tonight." I kissed his cheek "Now leave, we're no longer married remember"

"So does that mean if I have sex with another woman you can't get mad" Randy asked, I knew he wouldn't do that to me. At least I thought he wouldn't...no he wouldn't. I was pretty sure of that.

"Do it and you die"

"I'll take that as a yes" Randy grinned at me as he walked away and left me to deal with the Miz.

"So it is true, you are back" Miz sneered at me after he opened the door. I was really in no mood for his crap.

"Yes so shut up and pay attention" I snapped pushing past him and collapsing onto the bench. His boyfriend Alex Riley there reading a book.

"You can't speak to me like that Raven"

"I can speak to you anyway I goddam please so shut it stitch-face" I answered grabbing a syringe and a very sharp looking needle. Alex looked at me as if I had just commited murder, "If you speak to him like that again-" "Shut it or I'll inject you with this needle"

"It's empty you idiot" He laughed going back to his book.

"When air is injected into your blood stream an air bubble travels straight to your heart causing a heart attack, the only way people would know it was murder is by the needle prick and if your a doctor like me you can do it without leaving a mark. So please Alex keep pissin' me off" Both of them said nothing, I don't think I scared them like Randy did they just knew I would do it. After all I had done a lot worse in the past and not cared. Injecting someone with air would be nothing to someone like me.

"Miz it says here your having trouble with your ankle" I started to which he promptly cut me off.

"Why are you the medic anyways? Your a fucking psycho"

"Miz do you get lonely if you don't hear the sound of your own voice?"

"What?"

"Well you talk alot, I'm just wondering if you get lonely if you don't hear the sound of your own voice"

"My ankle is fine" He looked at me scathenly, my guess was he didn't trust me as a medic because I had a tendancy to hurt people. Yes he is an idiot.

Using my crutches I pulled his knee out and made him sit next to me on the bench. He protested a little, sorry alot. I checked his ankle over quickly just wanting to get away from the moron twins.

"Well your ankle is severly swollen, it looks as though you have a bone out of place"

"You went through medical school to tell me that, I already knew that you idiot" Miz rolled his eyes. Before his annoying voice could keep going I smacked him with the crutches. Miz screamed as though an alien had just popped outta his chest. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Your welcome" I smiled broadly standing up and getting my crutches.

"Why would I thank you! You just smacked my ankle with metal!"

"Yeah I also popped the bone back in so by the time RAW comes around you will be fine which is a damn shame. If I had it my way I would of cut the damn thing off"

Miz looked at his ankle, already it looked less worse. "I'm not gonna say thank you" He spat icily

I just shrugged "Like I care Miz, oh and by the way I would get that broken rib looked at"

"I don't have a broken rib" Miz looked at me confused. I smacked him with the crutches hearing that delightful crack.

"You do now" I said joyfully leaving that idiot in pain. Ok maybe I shouldn't of broken his ribs but that fucker deserved it, he knew I hated it when people insulted my intelligence.

I only had a few other people to check over, thankfully it was only people like Evan Bourne (cracked ribs) and Sheamus (bad ankle). They seemed happy to have me back and took my medical advice seriously, ironically I didn't have to threaten anyone else with my empty needle, well except Lay-cool but only because they wouldn't shut their damn pie-holes. The coke Randy got me was already finished so I was on my way to grab another, yes I was addicted to coke. Coke was so good although I still say it would be better if Randy was covered in it. That was the only way to make coke better.

"Raven! Wait up!"

"What do you want Barrett?" I looked up at the annoying englishman, right now the only thing he had done wrong was get between me and coke.

"I wanted to ask if you would be checking the Corre over?"

"Nope"

"Because Randy wants you away from me"

"No Wade, because I want to be away from you"

He shifted nervously, which was just weird in itself. "Could you be the medic for the Corre? Our one is annoying"

"Isn't Dean your medic?"

"No its the new guy, whats-his-name" Wade rolled his eyes "He's just not as good as you"

"Thats a shame but my answer is still no"

"You always do everything your boyfriend tells you?"

I just laughed "Remember that chat we had about trying to out-smart me?"

"Raven please we need a proper medic, one that doesn't make me want to kill myself"

"I feel bad for you but still no. Ok see you later" I said cheerfully walking to the coke machine.

**Randy's POV**

As soon as I was done training and going over the script I checked my phone. I only had two texts recieved, one from Sam and the other from Raven. I opened up Sam's message and began to read. _Coming in2 town, is it k 2 c u? _

I didn't answer her, I had no idea if I could see her or more to the point if Raven could see her without wanting to tear her throat out. She can say she doesn't have a jealous streak all she wants but I knew Raven, she was psycho and my ex-wife who I slept with during her time of need was something that could make her snap. Raven's text wasn't much better. _Is it ok wiv u if i became medic 4 Cor? _

Oh for the love of crap, seriously how the fuck do you answer something like that?

"I can see steam, someone is thinking hard" Mickie James teased coming into the gym arm in arm with Melina.

"Can you help me?" I was a little desperate for some help, actually no desperate would of been asking Miz for help or Lay-cool.

"Help with what?" Mickie asked "Cause we will not preform girl-on-girl for you Orton"

"Ok never mind" I laughed flicking up Sam's message again "Sam sent me this"

Melina and Mickie read it quickly "So whats wrong with that?"

"I slept with her when Raven was locked away in her house, she knows but I seriously think if she sees Sam then, well we all know psycho Raven"

"Tell her the truth" Mickie said instantly

"No don't tell her and tell Sam no" Melina said "Its just gonna cause fights and you know it"

"Yeah that doesn't help at all" I rolled my eyes putting my head in my hands. I had never been so confused in my entire life.

"I suggest being honest with me but thats just me" Raven answered from the door, another bottle of coke in her hands. I had no idea how long she had been there.

"How long have you been there?"

"Around the time where I found out that Mickie and Melina admitted that they don't preform girl-on-girl action in public"

The girls laughed before shooting each other that mysterious female look "We can work out later right Mel?"

"Sure"

"Don't leave, we'll go" I said standing up and leaving the gym. Raven followed me down the corrider.

"So what did Sam have to say?" Raven asked, her voice showed no angry tone, it was just normal like she had just asked for the time. We went straight to my locker room and sat down, her leg looked a little shaky so I knew she needed to sit down.

"She's coming into town and wants to know if its ok to see me"

She cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. So I kept talking, "I don't want you ripping her throat out"

"I won't do that, its in the past Randy, I'll leave it there" Raven laughed before turning serious "Are you going to be alright if I become the Corre's medic?"

"Why do you need my permission?"

"I don't but I don't want you getting upset and angry if I am so if it bothers you say so now"

I sighed, if honesty was how she worked then I guess it was the only thing she would repsond too. "Yes it bothers me but only because I want that faggot no-where near my wife after what he did and while we're on the subject how could you forgive him so easily?"

"I didn't forgive him easily, it took alot to forgive him and that doesn't mean I want him near me."

I knew she didn't, "I'm sorry but I don't want him near you so yes it would fuck me off immesnly if your his medic"

Raven smiled leaning up and kissed me on the cheek "See thats how a marriage works, give and take. Tell Sam to come and visit I would like to see her too"

"Why?"

"Because I realised something, we have both slept with you. We can compare notes now"

"Thats just fucked up, seriously how about that therapy?"

Raven giggled sliding into my lap "Well maybe you can help me through my issues Dr Orton"

"I'll be glad too Mrs Orton"


	8. This is why I hate people

**Chapter 8 This is why I hate people**

**Randy's POV**

Things seemed to settle down after a few weeks back on the road, we were supposed to keep our marriage a secret but as always that didn't pan out, everyone already knew and much to Vince's surprise the fan-girls didn't seem to care. Of course alot of them now dreamed that Raven would die or somehow turn into a slut. Knowing her track record neither would happen. So I guess it was ok to come out of the non-gay closet.

"Hey stranger"

I looked up at Sam, as she came in the main locker room. She looked so much better than the last time I saw her.

"Hey yourself" I got up and hugged her, her tiny arms wrapping around my neck. "How are you?"

"I'm good and yourself. Heard you got married." Sam laughed sitting at the large table, "It took you two long enough might I add"

"Yeah but as always we got there" I shot her a look "So what brings you here?"

"Can't I see my friend while he's in town?"

"Yeah but your also seeing your ex-husband which makes it seem like you have a reason to see me"

"I went to the doctor" Sam started and instantly my heart lept into my throat.

"Please tell me your not pregnant, please tell me your not"

Sam laughed "No you douche I'm not pregnant, I have the flu so I may need you to take Alana on the road with you for a while"

"Oh thank God no offense Sam"

"Yeah I was gonna say whats wrong with being the father to my child"

"Nothing but he doesn't want this to turn into a re-run of _Shortland Street"_ Raven smiled from the door-way. Another bottle of coke in her hands. "Sammy-jo!"

"Rae!"

Excuse me for being a little turned on at the sight of my wife and ex-wife hugging rubbing their giant tits together.

"We should stop hugging Sammy, Randy's enjoying it"

"Excuse me if I enjoy the sight of two hot women hugging each other. Name me one male that wouldn't"

"Porter wouldn't like it" Raven smiled sitting down beside me as Sam started as well.

"And Morrison"

"Oh and Adrian and Gary" Raven grinned making me scowl.

"I said name one"

"Well we named four just incase three of them don't count" Sam poked her tongue out. "Because knowing you Randy, you would say that. Anything to be right"

"You noticed that too?"

"Oh yeah"

"I thought it was just me but clearly not"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you two apart, you wind up picking on me"

"Aww sweetie we're only jokin, mostly" Raven kissed me on the cheek. "And no Sammy-jo you can't kiss him"

Sam laughed snapping her fingers "Damn and that was my sole purpose of coming here"

We kept laughing as Wade came in the door, instantly Raven's face turned dark.

"There you are, I thought maybe we could have a chat"

"Go and fuck yourself Barrett" Raven retorted through clenched teeth, she was trying so hard to stay calm.

"No thank you its better with a partner" He shot a look at Sam then at me "Wow both of your wives here Orton. Doesn't the cripple satisfy you anymore"

Raven growled like a rabid dog, she hadn't done that in years and even though it sounds weird but the last thing anyone wanted was to be on the recieving end of her bites because she latched on like a pitbull and didn't let go until she was pulled off. Right now I didn't see anyone that would help Wade get Raven off him. Wade cast his eyes upon Sam, she looked at me very confused and slightly frightened, during our marriage I had kept her away from alot of my collegues mainly because I knew what they were like.

"If that thought even enters your head Barrett I will jam this crutch so far up your ass you will become my personal puppet"

"Be our medic and I'll leave her be"

Raven merely whipped her crutch up and smacked him right across the face, Sam yelped in fright. "I don't make deals with low scum like you Barrett now get outta my face before I do some real damage"

He pulled himself up and wiped the blood off his lips, "I'll get you for that"

"Just you fucking try" Raven growled, her tone a new one to me. It was like _advanced _psychotic.

As soon as he was gone Raven began to pace the room speaking very fast in fluent french, I knew that whatever he had done this time had really hit a nerve because Raven hated the french more than she hated her slutty sister Brittney.

"Raven wanna tell me why you and Barrett are at each others throats again?" I asked her gently, the most evil look in her eyes.

"I should of let you kill him when I had the chance" Raven spat as she kept pacing. "How dare he do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"I knew Wade Barrett would find a way to pull my past up and use it against me."

"Raven your not making much sense"

She finally stopped and looked at me "That bastard has a new member to the Corre, one he requested knowing how much it would piss me off"

"And that is?"

Raven didn't say anything as she kept pacing "See this is why I hate people. This is the reason I wanted to be away from them. All they do is fuck things up, fuck things up and make me look insane"

I shot a look at Sam, she had seen this side to Raven as well. Usually Sam would of tried to calm her but like me she didn't want to be on the recieving end of this new mood.

She finally collapsed on the chair, her leg unable to do any more walking "Scott"

"What?" Now I knew why she was so angry, well there was about to be two of us.

"Scott is his newest member and Vince has already said that me, you and John will be fired if we lay a hand on him." Raven angrily punched the table, a huge bruise appearing on the colourful flesh. "Why can't some people just die and be done with it?"


	9. Good news at last

**Chapter 9 Good news at last**

**Johns POV**

When I got into work the first thing I saw was Raven's ex, I knew the entire back story as too why they split and judging from Randy's violent text last night, so did he. He smirked at me as he and Wade pushed past me, if it wasn't for the love of this business I would smashed both of them but no I had to be a good boy because if I got fired Raven would murder me and that was bad in itself.

"Hey guys" I met Raven and Randy halfway up the corrider, they looked happier than yesterday which was good. "You two look happier"

"Lets just say Iziah is feeling really murderous and is looking to go on a road trip so Scott will get his kermuppants" Raven shrugged, it still got me that she was on crutches forever. Well as always she had adjusted perfectly.

"And you look happy yourself John" Raven commented innocently, I'm picking she knew why I was happy, it involved her sister naked.

"I have good news"

"Oh this should be good" Randy laughed "I'm picking you did what we did last night"

Raven looked straight at me "You better not of done what we did Cena because I will kill you"

"Babe they are married you can't expect them not to have sex"

"They can have sex all they want, they just can't have rough angry sex because he could really hurt her and thats why I would kill him"

"Yeah thats not what I'm happy about" I said noticing the bruise on Raven's ribcage, "Do I want to know how you got that?"

"It was really rough" Raven laughed hobbling beside us "Good though"

"Worked all the aggression out anyways"

"Ain't nothing like roughly fucking your husband to make your anger at your ex-boyfriend go away" Raven added making us laugh "But John you had good news and we're rudely interrupting, please go on"

"I'm used to your interruptions Raven, anyways my good news is Jam is pregnant again"

"OMG John, can't you keep your dick in your pants long enough for her to lose the baby weight from the last one?"

"You know John they have this great new invention, its called a condom"

"You guys are the worst friends ever" I said mocking anger, they both laughed again.

Raven hugged me first, well best she could due to the crutches, "Congrats John and tell Jamie I said congrats as well"

"Yeah congrats John"

"Thats more like it guys, and thanks"

"Well well well look who it is, the cripple"

"Fuck off Scott" Raven practically growled going from happy to psycho in about three seconds. A new record I'm sure.

"Aw I just wanted to say hello" Scott pouted at his ex before looking at Randy "You know Randy you should get out while you can, your bitch is psycho"

Raven put her arm up to stop Randy throwing himself at Scott which was a good thing.

"You know what Scott, act like a child see if I care. You wanna act like a six year old then go for it but I'm gonna act my age because thats what grown ups do. Isn't that right Iziah?" Raven looked behind him smiling. Scott instantly turned around fear written on his face, relief flooded him when he realised that Raven had tricked him. He turned back to face her which was the dumbest thing to do because all her saw was Raven's crutch catch him right across the mouth. "She's comin Scott"

Leaving him in his neat little pile we headed to the gym in need of more stress relief.


	10. Iziah's Request

**Chapter 10 Iziahs request**

**Raven's POV**

We got used to having to deal with Scott, he was easy enough to ignore but I still wanted to kill him. I know I should be over it by now but in my defence I have ever only loved three men and sadly Scott was one of them so yeah I was still pretty sore about him ripping my heart outta my chest then stomping on it. After I had finished checking my guys over and warned Justin Gabriel that if he didn't fuck off I was going to kill him I headed to the main locker room to sit down, being on crutches all the time it wasn't just my leg that hurt, it was my hands and arms and armpits so sitting down was the best option. I had been sitting for all of ten seconds when the door opened.

"Go away Justin"

"Hey I am not South African and I resent being called that idiot" My sister Iziah laughed at me, she had made a very long trip so whatever she wanted was big.

"Izzy!" I instantly grabbed my crutches but she pushed me back down.

"Don't get up for me Raven"

"You look serious, whats up?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh Lord, who did you kill now?"

"No-one, sadly" Iziah laughed before turning serious "I need a huge favour and I mean huge"

"Tick tock Izzy, losing interest"

"Well you know that I can't have my own children" She started

"You either want me to kidnap Jamie's or have one for you" I finished.

She shot me an annoyed look "You could at least let me ask you know"

"Why? It was wasting time and you know how I hate doing that" I turned the page in my magazine "Why not adopt?"

She fidgeted in her seat, "Because I want it to look a little bit like me and seeing as how your my identical twin it will in a way"

"I'm not sure it works that way" I said looking at my sister, all throughout her eyes she held a sadness that I had never seen. Her only dream (besides killing people) was to have a child but thanks to a certain peice of shit she could no longer have her own children, everytime she tried she would end up miscarrying. I guess thats why she hated people and God. Understandable enough.

"So would you be my surrogate?"

"I have to talk it over with Randy"

This time she cut me off "Because you have to ask that douche for permission on what to do with your body"

"Because he is my husband that's why and if I just go ahead and do it then it will piss him off and rightfully so"

Iziah sighed "Please Raven, I really want this, _we_ really want this. Rey wants another child, _our_ child and it kills me that I can't give him that but you can"

I just sighed painfully, half out of her emotional pain and half out of Charlie making an un-welcome interruption. "I will talk it over with Randy but yes I will be your surrogate"

Iziah litterly jumped at me "Thank you so much!" I had never seen her so happy and to be honest it was a little scary.

"Your welcome"

"Oh I love you, love you so much" Iziah kept hugging me greatfully kissing my cheek between talking.

"Ok your smashing me"

She just kept going, hugging and kissing. "Ok get off me" I laughed pushing her away.

"Thank you Raven, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Yeah I think I do, now go and no you can't smash anyone on the way"

"You never let me have any fun" Iziah grumbled playfully but oddly enough she was still smiling. I just hoped Randy could understand that the first child outta me would be Iziah's.


	11. Gift of life

**Chapter 11 Gift of life**

**Raven's POV**

Needless to say I was very nervous when me and Randy got home that night, we were staying close enough in town which meant we could go home and spend the night in our own bed, that was good.

"Randy sit down I need to talk to you" Sitting down was the best option because of Charlie.

"Am I in trouble?" Randy teased sitting down beside me.

"Yes you left your throw up in the toilet and a puddle of it in the hall"

"Is this another fat joke?"

"Just saying how it is" I finally laughed, at least he was in a good mood. "But seriously we need to talk"

"Well I'm listening"

"Iziah came to see me yesterday asking for a favour"

"Honey you don't need my permission, you should know that"

"I know I don't but this is something I should talk to you about first"

"Whatever it is that she wanted, give it to her" Randy shrugged getting up. I don't know why but it pissed me off that he was shrugging this off.

"She wants me to have a child for her"

That made him stop. Turning to look at me he saw the serious look in my eyes "No"

"Excuse me?"

"No, you can't have a child for her"

"You have no right to tell me what to do"

"And you have no right to stand there and willingly have someone else's child!" Randy suddenly shouted, which of course caused me to shour right back.

"How can you say that! She deserves to have a child!"

"Yeah well she can use another one of her sisters as her oven" Randy said coldly, at least he had stopped shouting.

"So thats it, you tell me I can't do it and I have to listen?"

"Yes, you cannot have her child Raven"

"Why?"

"Because we both know with your health you might only get to have one and excuse me if I would like it to be mine"

"Listen to me Randall Keith Orton I will have a child for her whether you like it or not because excuse me if I think she deserves it after all the hell she has been through"

"Fine, you wanna have her child, go ahead. Just don't expect to have mine after wards" Randy snapped heading out the door and slamming it behind him.

**Randy's POV**

Angrily I made my way down the hill and over to her sisters, yes maybe I was being a jerk but I knew better than anyone that Raven may only get to have one child in her lifespan and I wanted it to be ours, even if she did get to have more I wanted the first one to be ours. All throughout our friendship I had been sharing Raven with her family and with John and now I finally had something they couldn't share and Iziah still found a way to take it from me. Angrily I banged on her front door, pain rattling throughout my fist as I kept banging.

"Hi Randy" Iziah answered nicely opening the door. Rey and her step-son Dominic no where to be seen.

"Don't you hi Randy me, how dare you do this to us" I spat barging my way in and slamming the door shut.

"I take you have talked to Raven and your not happy"

"Gee, you think"

"Don't get sarcastic with me snake-boy, I will not hesitate to kill you." She gave me a cold look before going on "You have to be the most selfish male I have ever known and I used to be a punching bag for a raping child killer. I can't have my own children so I finally find a way to do it and your really gonna stand there and say no. Selfish"

"Use one of your other sisters or your cousin. You have other options, don't pretend that Raven is your last chance"

"I asked Raven and she said yes, deal with it and move on"

"Why now? Why now have you decided to want a child?"

"Maybe its because I'm tired of getting pregnant and miscarrying." Iziah answered "Oh that shut you up didn't it? Do you have any idea what I was doing last week? Lying upstairs in my husbands arms crying my eyes out because I had miscarried yet again so please get over what ever self induced male drama your having and just accept it. Raven is having _our_ child"

I got closer to her, both of breathing heavily and ready to start tearing chunks outta each other.

"Everything alright?" Rey asked coming in, instantly he went on the defensive for his wife.

"Yeah dick-head was just leaving" Iziah said slightly shoving me away from her.

I needed to get away from all of them, pushing my way out I headed back out to the night.


	12. Ex CSP

**A/N **Ok I added this character in simply because I can and because he was in my trilogy and incase anyone is wondering CSP means casual sex partner and he plays a big part in the future plot **anyways enjoy! **

**Chapter 12 Ex CSP**

**Raven's POV**

It had been a week since I dropped the bombshell that I would be having my sisters child, Randy and me hadn't spoken to each other in that time. We simply ignored each other and I feared that this was the one fight we couldn't get over. Ever since that fight I had been sleeping on the couch because just being near him made me want to kill him. I could see why he was angry but he couldn't seem to see why I wanted to do this. After another morning of avoiding my husband at all costs I headed to the coke machine to get a coke. Maybe that would help. I knew it wouldn't but I was still thirsty.

"Now don't kick this one in Raven, other people would like a drink too"

That voice sent shivers up and down my spine and I turned so fast I fell back against the machine. Instantly he caught me and made sure I didn't hurt myself.

"What are you doing here Marshall?" I looked at his short brown hair and peircing green eyes. Just like Randy he had tatts splashed all over his arms and just like Randy I had known him for years. Guess we all saw the theme.

"Heard you were in town and thought I would come and see you" He smiled at me, "You look good, you know besides the leg"

"So do you, you know besides the brown hair"

Marshall laughed at me joke before hugging me "I missed you Raven"

"I missed you too Slim"

He gave another laugh "I'm not going by that name anymore"

"But your still Eminem?"

"Yeah its ironic, move on"

We began to walk down the hall together, well he walked I hobbled "So what have you been up too?"

He just shrugged "Not much, just the usual. What about you?"

"I got married" I shrugged as though it was nothing. I would of made a bigger deal of it if I wasn't so immensly pissed at him.

"Nice, so who's the lucky man?"

"Randy"

"Well at least you picked one that isn't a complete wanker"

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes at him "Do you wanna go for coffee?"

"Sure I was hoping you would offer Raven"

The little coffee shop wasn't much to look at but it was just perfect for me and Marshall. We chatted about everything and anything and I suddenly realised why I missed him so much, he knew me like Randy did and was one of my best friends.

"So you wanna tell me why your angry at your husband?" Marshall asked fiddling with his cup.

I just shrugged "The usual, I want to do something for someone and he don't like it"

"Like?"

"Izzy wants to have a child and she's asked me to be the surragate. Randy don't like it"

"You can't see why he's mad"

"Of course I can but no one seems to see why I wanna do this"

"I can see it if that helps"

"You know what Slim it kinda does"

"Yay I helped" Marshall grinned like a child. "So are you going to tell your husband that me and you had coffee?"

"Probably not mainly because we're not speaking"

"I think you should mention it because if you don't it will give him another reason to be pissed"

"When in the blue hell did you get so fucking smart?"

"Its amazing what laying off the drugs will do" He gave that grin again "But seriously tell him"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen but again mainly because I'm not speaking to him"

"Alright do it your way, thats what your here for"

After roughly two hours of talking I had to go back to work and Marshall had to go and do some work of his own. I knew he was right and I should tell Randy that we had coffee but it would only make him angry and possibly paranoid and who wouldn't be when your wife has coffee with her ex casual sex partner.


	13. A new request

**Chapter 13 A new request**

**Raven's POV**

It had been almost a month since Iziah asked me to be her 'oven', she wanted to go straight through the red tape but I wouldn't let her so we were still waiting on news as to whether or not I could actually be her 'oven' I don't know why I liked that term but I did. Randy and me still weren't speaking and I was starting to think that maybe we never would, we just lived with each other in angry silence. I didn't cook for him and he didn't try and help me with Charlie. I was too angry to care in the least. So when Iziah and Rey burst in that free saturday I could just feel the trouble.

"Can we talk?" Iziah asked of both me and Randy. He was at the table doing god's know what while I was on the couch playing Phantasy Star IV.

"Wait let me ask my husband, or wait he'll probably just so no and expect me to do it" I shot him an evil look. To my surprise Iziah looked at me and told me to shut it and stop picking fights. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

"I'm sorry that I'm tearing your marriage apart but I won't need you now Raven"

"Why not?"

She took off her jacket to reveal her slight baby bump, she was pregnant again. "Now according to Storm we're not outta the woods until we reach the fourth month or something so I'm doing everything in my power to keep this one but I would like to know if you would like to be my doctor?"

"Is that alright with you if I be her doctor or does she not deserve the best doctor possible"

Randy didn't say anything but shot me an angry look, he knew I was majorly pissed because I was being egotistical about my skills.

"Raven stop it, now I'm here also to get you two talking, so talk"

"We're not speaking" Randy growled getting up and going out to our room.

"Get back here Orton! Don't make me come out there!"

Surprisingly enough Randy came back inside and sat down again, that cold look still on his face.

"For once he's right, we're not talking because theres nothing to talk about"

"Oh for the love of crap! Just talk it out already" Iziah threw her hands up in frustration, Rey instantly grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

"I'm not speaking to him because if I don't listen then he'll just punt me"

"And if we don't do it your way you get shot with a crossbow" Randy snapped right back.

"Oh that happened one time Randy, build a bridge already"

"Ok stop fighting!" Rey shouted for the first time since I had known him which was about five years. "Seriously your acting like children"

"Whatever, I'm going out when I get back I want everyone who's name isn't Raven Venom outta my house" I snapped grabbing my crutches and heading down the hill.

**Randy's POV**

I was so angry that I was going to go after her and punt her but Iziah grabbed me. "Look I want to help fix this so go and play some pool and I'll talk to her"

"I don't wanna play pool"

"Look Randy I wanna try and fix this because if I don't it's gonna cause stress on my baby and if I lose this one I'll make your life ten times as worse then it is right now so go and play some pool while I talk to Raven"

I just looked at her, in her eyes I saw an emotion that I had never seen from Iziah, remorse that she had caused a rift between Raven and me. I had to give it too her that she was trying to fix it even if I knew none of it was for me, it was all for her sister.

"Fine" I snapped going into the pool room that Raven had made out out of one of the spare bedrooms. It basically just held a pool table, almost virtually the only furniture that held some colour. Iziah slammed the front door shut and went to look for Raven.

**Raven's POV**

"Raven wait up!" Iziah shouted to me, making her way carefully down the hill. Her face had suddenly become a deep shade of red.

"What?"

"You might wanna come and check on your husband"

"Why?"

"Please don't be mad" She begged me desperately, that was bad.

"What did you do?"

"Please don't be mad!"

"What did you do?"

"I punched him"

"Good for you" I shrugged before going on, right now he deserved it so I didn't really care.

"Well he kinda fell and hit his head on the side of your pool table"

"What!"

"Rey's with him keeping him alive but you might wanna come and save him. Raven I am so sorry but he was walking away from me and you know how I hate that"

Yeah I know that but I still kept walking as she was talking, dread flew into my system now as I thought about my husband on my floor dying and here I was angry at him. I made it up the hill in record time and practically almost ran into the pool room. My heart almost stopped when I saw him perfectly fine playing pool.

Quickly the door slammed shut and locked "Now talk!" Iziah shouted "Your not coming out until you two have sorted your issues now talk damn it!"

I looked at my loving husband "Excuse me for just one moment. Iziah you fucking bitch you open this door!"

"No now talk to your hubby!"

"Izzy you open this door or I will break it down!"

"No you won't because you won't destroy your own house and even if you get over that my fist is waiting on the other end so please kick the door down"

Sighing I stopped shouting through the door, I knew Iziah wouldn't let this go until I had sorted things with Randy.


	14. Who wants to play pool with Randy? I do!

**Chapter 14 Who wants to play pool with Randy! I do! **

**Raven's POV**

For the longest time we just looked at each other not wanting to make the first move.

"So you know this is all your fault" I snapped at him finally breaking the silence.

"And how is this my fault?"

"If you had just left me alone then we wouldn't be having this problem"

Randy laid down his cue and strode towards me, that look on his face scaring me but also giving me goosebumps. "Wanna repeat that?" He had me trapped between his frame and the pool room door. I could litterly feeling the heat coming off his body.

"I said its all your fault" I stared at his icy orbs determined that he wouldn't hear my heart beating like a bass drum.

He got even closer so my chest was touching his "Don't blame me"

"I fail to see what your going to do about it"

Randy's lips were like fire against mine, his teeth biting and pulling my lips greedily until blood ran out. Instead of pain I only felt white hot sparks of pleasure. He snaked his hands underneath my thighs and pushed me up against the door so we were more level. With one arm holding me he slithered his free hand between my legs.

"Randy!" I couldn't hold back my groan as his fingers danced over the button. The more they moved the more I could feel my resistance giving, the explosion would come soon. Just as I got near the promise land Randy stopped.

"Say it" He growled in my ear, his tongue licking the soft flesh.

"No"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or you'll never cum" He threatened, he knew I needed it so badly that I would have no choice but to say it.

"Fine! I'm your bitch!" I yelped as his expert lips began to suck the sensitive spots on my neck and throat.

"Good bitch" Randy let me down and I honestly thought this was the end. Instead he gently settled me in front of him, that hard bulge in his jeans almost poking me in the eye.

"I want my dick sucked bitch" Randy demanded at me, his demands and my nasty nickname just seemed to fuel my arousal and all the anger went out the window, all I could think of was being a good little bitch for my husband. Pulling off those tight jeans until he was able to kick them away was the second greatest prize ever, his dick so hard a flag could of been raised on it. Willingly I took him into my mouth, sucking hard and slow giving him a teasing sensation of my own, knowing it was just how he liked it. I wanted to feel his warm juice fill I mouth. I moaned softly, as I worked on his cock with I mouth he started to throb. Straining forward I sucked harder and faster, knowing it wouldn't be long before he released himself into my mouth, and down my throat. Randy jerked suddenly. I felt his jism in my mouth and hit the back of my throat. He had so much of it to give me. He kept filling my mouth, his juice trickled out the corner of my lips. I just loved the taste of him. Once he emptied out his balls, I licked his shaft all over, making sure that there was no cum left on there.

After making sure I had cleaned him off he pulled me up by my arms and kissed me deeply, his tongue practically fucking my tonsils. I didn't care I was so turned on that all I could think of was my husband inside me fucking me until I screamed the house down. Picking me up in his arms he carried me to the pool table and plonked me on it. Still kissing me savagely he undid my halter top and ripped it from my body, his free hand trailing up my skirt.

"Randy your getting me so wet" I moaned his fingers dancing again. He smirked against my skin, the corners of his mouth up turned ever so slightly. "Randy please fuck me" I begged him needing a release, needing to feel that hard cock shoved inside me.

He laughed off my request and pried my legs open, I was dripping litterly as he continued to finger fuck me. It wasn't long til I was shaking and shouting his name at the top of my lungs, exploding all over his giant hand. Like a wolf playing with a rabbit he licked his fingers savouring me on his tongue. In the flick of a switch he pushed me until I was lying flat on the hard felt, crawling on top of me he kissed up to my earlobe, his voice so tangible over my nerve endings, "What does my bitch want?"

"I want you to fuck me"

He smacked my thigh hard, I don't think he got that I couldn't feel it because he hit dead flesh. I wasn't about to tell him that. "Your bitch wants you to fuck her" I moaned out, I was basically desperate to feel him inside me.

With one forceful move he pushed his entire lenth inside me. I could only wince as he entered my dripping wet pussy, getting himself together he started to give me what I craved. The best I could I pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts. Sweat piled over us, his lips kissing every inch of skin roughly. We just kept shouting louder and louder the pleasure flooding our systems.

"Randy, I'm-" I arched my back the sentence couldn't even leave my mouth as I exploded all over his cock. He gave a final hard thrust for good measure spurting his hot cum deep inside the walls. Rolling off me and pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest as though we were in bed.

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time. It made me giggle and he took that as his chance to go on.

"I'm sorry Raven but it was like you weren't listening to me"

"I was and I'm sorry but I really felt that she deserved a baby and I wanted to be the one to give it to her"

"I know, I was being an idiot" Randy kissed my neck "But yes you can be her doctor. Man that so did not come out right"

"I get what you mean, its ok. How about we just forget it and move on?"

"Done" Randy kissed me again only a lot softer. "After all this time you still turn me on like no one else can"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I laughed between kisses, already I was starting to feel that hard lump against my thigh. Trust my sister to ruin it, judging from her reaction she had gone out so she didn't hear what we had just finished doing. "Oh Lord I'm blind" Iziah blushed instantly closing her eyes at the sight us naked. "That image is now burnt into my retinas"

"Well there goes my erection" Randy chuckled making Iziah quickly exit the room still muttering about what animals we were.

"That was mean"

He shrugged it off "Thats how I play pool, get used to it"

"Well if I knew that I would play more often"


	15. Promises & dodgy calls

**Chapter 15 Promises & dodgy calls**

**Raven's POV**

Laying in bed that night with my husband I made him a secret promise, one that I never thought I would make. Just thinking it made me shiver with delight and fear. If he found out before hand my whole plan could be ruined and I didn't want that.

"Randy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**Randy's POV**

Getting up in the morning Raven wasn't next to me, a year ago it wouldn't of bothered me but now it did. Looking over to the side she left me a note. _Gone out be back soon xo Rae_

Ok that was weird. Pushing it from my brain I got up and had a quick shower before getting ready to leave again. Hopefully Rae would be back before we had to leave. Looking at my watch again I picked up my stuff, I would have to meet Raven there.

"Hey don't leave without me Randy because thats just mean" Raven pouted playfully waiting for me at the bottom of the hill.

I kissed her hello as we made our way to my truck "Where did you go?"

"For a run" Raven laughed

"Oh your so funny" I rolled my eyes at her "Seriously though"

She didn't say anything, instead she raised an eyebrow and shot me a look.

"I'm just curious" I said defensively

"I had to get some more medical supplies for the guys and I'm wondering if its possible to poison Scott"

"Yes it is possible but I suggest you don't"

"You never let me have any fun" Raven huffed as we started towards work.

"Well hopefully Scott will kill himself"

"Yeah and pigs will fly outta my butt"

"Now that would be a sight to see" I laughed turning the corner and parking outside. Raven grabbed her crutches and her bag,

"Hopefully I can meet you for lunch"

"That is the dream"

"Have a good workout and remember push that lower back" Raven teased pushing me towards the entrance.

"I'll puh as far as I can but if it gives out you gotta give me a massage"

"Done now go, I have work to do"

**Raven's POV**

Yes I had lied and it just reminded me as to why I tried not to lie. I felt sick to my stomach that I had told Randy that I went to get medical supplies when in fact I was over at Marshall's. I didn't want Randy to know what I had been doing simply because he wouldn't like it for obvious reasons but in my head I figured that I needed to do it because Marshall could offer me something that Randy couldn't and as much as it killed me I needed only Marshall for this to work.

"Ye alright lass?" Sheamus asked as I banged past him, the red mark showing in a heart beat on his marble white flesh.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied again, I had to stop before I threw up but I couldn't, now I was in I couldn't get out. Quickly getting away from Sheamus I found a room so I could ring Marshall.

"Didn't expect your call so soon"

"I wanna do it again"

"Raven you gotta wait" He soothed

"No! I don't wanna wait Slim. Tonight we'll do it again alright?"

He gave a sigh "Ok I'll meet you at my house"

"Bout half eight?"

"Yeah what are you gonna tell Randy?"

"That I've had to see Izzy about the baby"

"Alright I'l see you at half eight"

"Thanks"

I hated this but I had already started and true to my nature I intended to finish it.


	16. Secret meeting

**Chapter 16 Secret meeting**

**Randy's POV**

"Raven!" I yelled out as I walked in the hotel suite, I hadn't seen her almost day. Usually it wouldn't of bothered me but it felt like she was avoiding me. I was being a tad paranoid, too much time spent with Raven I think, or John.

"Yeah?" She looked at me as though wondering why I was shouting in such a small room.

"There you are! I felt like I haven't seen you all day" I pulled her into my arms "I missed you, you know"

"Yeah I know" Raven kissed my cheek before pulling outta my grip and steadying herself on her crutches "But I gotta go out"

"Where?" I looked at my watch wondering where she had to be at quarter past eight at night.

"Iziah wants to see me about the baby, don't wait up you know what she's like"

Sighing slightly I watched her sit down and pull on some shoes. "Alright what time will you be back?"

"Sometime after ten I think, you know what she's like"

"Yeah she's taking my wife off me already"

Raven shot me a look,

"I was joking hun" I waved an imaginary white flag "Go and see your sister and tell her I hope the baby is doing fine"

"Sorry but I'm a little stressed, I just don't want her to lose this one"

I kissed her forehead lightly "I hope so too now go and see her before she rings me and starts yelling"

Raven finally giggled "I am so lucky to have a hubby like you"

"Yes you are, now go and see your sister"

**Raven's POV**

I exhaled deeply as I walked down to the lifts, again with the lying. I had roughly an hour and a half with Slim so I was going to make it count. I wished I could tell Randy but I knew that was suicide and possibly the end of my marriage and I didn't want that.

At exactly half eight I was on Marshall's doorstep still wondering if I should be doing this. Probably not but still I wanted it so badly.

"Right on time as always" Marshall grinned answering his door.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get this over with"

He gave that adorable chuckle as he let me in "Thats so nice Raven"

"Yeah yeah." I muttered as he shut the door.

Marshall patted my shoulder gently "Are you sure you don't wanna just tell Randy?"

"No, I can't tell him and you know why"

Slim sighed running a hand over his short brown hair "Well lets get this over with before Christy comes home"

Sighing I slid off my jacket "Alright lets do this"


	17. John in the middle

**Chapter 17 John in the middle**

**Raven's POV**

I had been seeing Slim for about four weeks now and each time I had to come up with a different excuse as too why I had to go out. Sadly the sex had gone down between me and Randy but only because by the time I was finished with Slim I was too tired. It could wait after I was done with Slim I could give Randy even better sex, I just hoped it would work. I got to work later than I usually would have so I was in a hurry to get my work done.

"Hey cripple" Scott sneered at me as I got in

"Fuck off" I spat instantly I was in no mood and I had no time for his crap.

"I know what you've been doing Raven, what your doing behind Randall's back. Tsk tsk, I thought you were better than that"

"You don't know shit Scott so fuck off before I ram this crutch down your throat"

"You know I would stop the threats Raven, I wouldn't want to tell Randall that his wife is nothing more than a common whore"

Angrily I smacked him across the face, "I am not a slut"

Wiping the blood off his face he still held that smirk "Yes you are Raven, your nothing but a common slut and if you don't Randall finding out I suggest you do exactly what I say"

"Fuck off and die" I spat again before hobbling away. Scott didn't know shit about what I was doing because if he had the taunts would be totally different.

**John's POV**

After what I just heard between Scott and Raven it made me wonder, was she fucking around on Randy? I couldn't shake and usually I would of instantly said she wasn't but Randy had pointed out that she was acting weirder than usual and after witnessing that I found Randy was right. I gave her an hour to calm down before I went to her office to confront her, I knew I should of had all the facts but all I saw was one friend fucking around on another friend and if that was the case then Raven was no longer a friend of mine.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself, hows Jamie?" Raven smiled at me stopping her notes for a moment.

I shut the door and took a seat in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Well I'm all ears John"

"I heard what happened between you and Scott this afternoon" I started and much to my annoyance she cut me off.

"And your wondering if it's true?"

"Is it?"

"You tell me"

I wasn't about to fall for her trap, "Raven I just wanna hear the truth"

"Whats the point John, you've already made up your mind. Your best friend for over eleven years, who you should know like the back of your hand is a slut. If thats what you think then I can't change that"

"I didn't say that" I protested, Raven had a way of pushing you into a trap if you didn't already walk into it. I should of known better.

"You didn't have too" Raven said coldly "Now theres the door"

I made no attempt to move and Raven did something I never once saw, she relented. "You wanna know what I've been doing. Fine"

She lent over and whispered it in my ear, it was totally different to what I was expecting.

"Raven you have to tell Randy"

"No, not yet. Not until its done and if you tell him I swear I will kill you"

"I don't think you will"

"Try me"


	18. Just like a child

**A/N **Yes its almost over and I hope its tickled the fancy and now you get to know what Raven's been up too! Oooh...

**Chapter 18 Just like a child**

**Randy's POV**

I hung up the phone not quite believing what her sister had told me. Raven had gone out again claming that Izzy needed baby help when I rung Iziah to tell Raven that she had a message from Vince, Iziah turned around and told me that Raven wasn't there and hadn't been everytime that she said she was. To make it worse Iziah reported that she had seen Raven's car parked at Marshall's. Rage boiled inside me like no one's business, how dare she do this to me? How dare she destroy everything we have? Still fuming I merely packed a bag, I wasn't going to stay in this marriage not when suddenly I found myself thinking that the person I was closest too was suddenly a stranger.

"Whats going on?" Raven asked as soon as she got in instantly spotting the bag.

"I'm leaving" Trying to keep my voice even I made a beeline for the door.

"Randy wait! Why are you leaving?" Her voice laced with urgency. Shutting the door I looked at my wife.

"You know why! You have been fucking around on me with Marshall"

"No, Randy you have it wrong. Please let me explain!" She pleaded, her hands gripping the crutches.

"Explain what? All the dirty disgusting details? I don't wanna hear it Raven"

"Randy please, just wait and I'll explain everything"

"How long do you expect me to wait Raven?"

"Two weeks, please just two more weeks"

I laughed cruelly "You want me to give you two more weeks of fucking Slim?"

"No its not like that"

I rested my back against the door, dropping my bag. "So tell me now Raven. Explain it too me now"

"Please Randy, not now just give me two more weeks"

"No! Either explain now or I'm leaving and I won't be coming back"

"If I tell you promise me you won't leave me"

"What?"

"Promise me! Promise me you won't leave" Raven begged, I had never heard that kind of pleading from her before and for a moment I felt sorry for her.

"How about I hear your reason first then we'll see"

Sighing, little tears pooled around her face, "Ok come forward two steps"

"What?"

"Just do it"

I stepped forward like she asked. Shaking slightly she dropped one crutch and kicked it over to me with her good foot. Taking a deep breath she gently threw the other one to me so I had both. Steadying herself on her feet she slowly began to walk towards me. Lifting her left foot and shuffling her right, but she was still walking. It was like watching a child learning to walk but with a determined look on her face she made it too me collasping in my arms.

"You've been learning to walk again" I said in amazement, anger forgotten for a moment. She had just walked across the floor to me and that was something I was proud of, she was trying.

"Randy I would never ever cheat on you with anybody. Ever"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up at me completely heart broken "You said if I ever tried again you would leave me after what happened last time"

She had tried to walk by herself and wound up in the ER with a concussion and a broken wrist. Most painful six weeks of her life I'm sure. "I didn't want you leaving me but I had to learn because I want to be able to run and play with our children."

"Why use Marshall?"

"Because I knew he would keep it a secret" She looked up at me agian "Please don't leave me Randy"

I kissed passionately just happy that she wasn't what she despised the most "I'm not going to leave you but you have to stop the lessons with Marshall, take them with me instead"

She nodded happily "Ok and just for your piece of mind I never ever slept with Marshall or anyone else while I was with you. I know how that feels and I would never ever break your heart Randy. Just like you would never break mine"


	19. It all comes crashing down

**Chapter 19 It all comes crashing down**

**Randy's POV**

I hate bad days, they seemed to rear their ugly heads just when your happiest. Everything seemed to be going right for once and suddenly its gone. I was starting to get tired of it but then again I really couldn't do much about it. The day started out fine enough, finally got a full nights sleep and something good for breakfast. I helped Raven with some walking practice before lunch then right after lunch went straight back to it. She was making progress so fast it was hard to take in. She went from shuffling to being able to actually being able to walk properly, her legs were still shaky but she was moving on her own.

"Ok answer the phone before I smash it" Raven said annoyed, she hated the ringtone even though I couldn't understand why.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Randy Orton?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr Meade from Shadyside Hospital, I have some news concerning your ex-wife Samantha Speno"

By the time she was fininshed my face had drained of colour and I could barely register what was going on. The phone slid from my hands. Everything had just crashed.

"Randy?" Raven asked gently "Randy whats wrong?"

"Sam...she was in an accident"

"Oh Lord, is she ok?"

"She's in critical condition, they don't know if she'll make it" I said suddenly getting up and grabbing my jacket, "Gotta get down there then get to Ally,"

"I'll come with you and I'm driving" Raven was up faster than I was. For the first time in my life I was happy for her wreckless driving.

Seeing Sam lying like that, tubes and cuts all over her body was hard to take in. She had major injuries to her head and vital organs along with minor scrapes and bruises, they had done everything they could and now she was on life support, I had to be the one to turn it off. I wasn't sure if I could. Yes she was my ex-wife but she was still a friend too and not to mention the mother of my daughter. The doctor had informed us that she had lost control while driving, the car sliding into a pole and crushed the life right from her body, not enough to kill her instantly but enough to kill her eventually. Silent tears rushed down my face as I said my good-byes and signed the papers to turn off her life support. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.


	20. Run away

**A/N **And this is the end, hopefully you guys have enjoyed it and your reviews are greatly accepted, even if its mean just not too mean, lol.

Forward Tonto!

**Chapter 20 Run away**

**Raven's POV**

"You ok?" I asked quietly hobbling into the dining room. Just after midnight two days after Sam's funeral I woke up to find Randy wasn't beside me. I found him in the dining room having a beer just staring into space. All alone in the dark he quietly kept himself amused by fiddling with the label.

"Yeah I guess" Randy shrugged pulling me into his lap. I knew how painful this must be for him, not only was the mother of his child dead but he had to be the one to pull the plug. We both knew that Sam wouldn't of pulled through so turning off her support was the only option. Randy sighed resting his head on my giant boobs "I'm just so sick of this shit"

"I know"

"Its just one thing after another"

"I know"

"I wish we could go back to the time where we happier"

"Me too"

Randy looked up at me "Lets do it"

"Do what?"

"Run away and never look back"

"We can't do that Randy and you know it" I wondered just how much he had to drink. He was usually the rational one and I was un-balanced. "Vince won't forgive you a second a time"

"I know and I'm just so tired of everything, I just wanna leave"

I stared at him for a full minute, he was serious about this. He really wanted to leave and I knew that wherever he went I would follow.

"Then lets do it"

He finally smiled before embracing me passionately "When do you wanna go?" He whispered against my lips.

"Lets go now"

"Right now?"

"Yes right now. You grab Ally and I'll grab some stuff. Meet you out by my truck in five minutes"

"Alright, lets do it"

Five minutes later we were back on the road again. I drove seeing as how he had been drinking, Ally asleep in the back, Randy kept an eye on her like a bloody hawk, which was understandable.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked again, keeping an eye on the road at the same time I shot a look at my husband.

"Yes, I just wanna run away and never look back"

"Just like the song?"

"Exactly like the song"  
We went quiet as I kept driving, the soft sounds of Ally snoring and the radio keeping us awake. For the first time in a long time I had no idea where the hell I was going and I felt really good about that. As I drove deeper into the night I couldn't help but smile, finally through the eye of the storm, Randy and me were having a happy ending.

**End**


End file.
